


Letter To The Thieves Of My Heart❤

by TheDreamingScorpio



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Read by the Author, Real Life, Reflection, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingScorpio/pseuds/TheDreamingScorpio
Summary: Just my neverending love for the ship!So, will you help me deliver this letter?
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Kudos: 14





	Letter To The Thieves Of My Heart❤

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is very near and dear to my heart, hope you appreciate my sentiments and find your own feelings expressed as well!
> 
> Love Always❤!
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

This letter is addressed to the rightful thieves of my heart:

Trunks Briefs and Son Goten

As if theft is a deed to be happy about, but ya know what, maybe in my case it is.

I don't know if you'll ever come across this letter. And if you do, will you be reading it together or alone, as a couple or as a happy heterosexual. In what timeline, will it make an appearance, if ever?

Will you treat it like a joke stemming from your Chibi minds, or will you be disgusted and appalled, will you cry your heart out reading words that reflect your feelings, or will you deny and prefer to be cold and distant?

What if it doesn't matter to you at all?

Well, I certainly don't know the answers to that. And one might think, why is this person writing a real letter to a figment of one's imagination.

But I'd like to tell all the snooping messengers whom I'm sure this letter will meet along the way, that they exist. They exist in my heart!

And the theft is very real.

And who's to say in a parallel universe or even the universe we know today, they are laughing at our foolish attempts to decode their sacred bond!

Well, yes I know I'm one of the many fools who have tried, cried, wept, and laughed, to the stories our minds have conjured up of your time together, and perhaps it is a pale comparison to the real deal.

Actually... I'm sure it is.

And I think I know you well enough, to know you agree whole-heartedly. I won't be let in on something as intimate as that!

Nah. Not a chance.

But I content myself with words and adjectives, imagining the bond you must feel in the very depths of your soul when you become one in every sense of the word, I content myself, with trying to encapture even an ounce of the love the both of you share for each other, be it fraternal or otherwise.

Loving you has changed my life, for it has shown me the true depth of the emotion that the word fails to make one feel miserable.

My mind, imagination, behavior, and well, a huge chunk of the internet is dedicated to your love, something so utterly pure that even a fraction of it leaves me quaking, begging for more!

In my mind, your bond is akin to _liquid fire-untouched, beautiful and dangerous._

I crave the wild abandon that your emotions offer me, so much so, that I have many finished and unfinished stories, tales, and pieces of art at my disposal. Sadly, the unfinished outnumber the finished ones, but hey!

I content myself with believing that in another universe, the author meant for the both of you to be the missing piece to each other's puzzle, just like you've always been!

For in my mind, every idea, story, or moment is in actuality, a vision from another universe, timeline, or era, a reality that we fools will never have the pleasure of ever touching.

I often wonder, what it'd be like to actually be able to meet you?

What if the dimensions clash and it is made possible?

Will the very intensity of your love physically rip my heart out and kill me? Will it make me feel like the most loved person in the entirety of the multi-verse? Or will witnessing your kindness, make me feel like a cruel bitch, and leave me crippling?

Maybe I'll never know. And if I will, maybe I'll not live to tell the tale.

What if it is one of the most normal things to ever happen, will I escape to your world? Or will you leave me hanging, doomed to survive on imagination alone?

Will your beauty make me feel ugly in comparison? Or will you make me feel like the most beautiful of Goddesses?

I'd like to thank you for...

Making my life more vibrant than ever.

Giving me confidence in times of crisis.

Making me cry my weekly dose and cleansing my eyes.

Making me laugh in stressful times.

Giving me an escape from reality.

While teaching me how to adult effectively.

Being kind and humble at all times.

Even when the situation at hand calls for the complete opposite.

Helping me persevere and grow.

Giving me the motivation to write.

Encouraging me to attempt to depict your sacred bond.I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive my human errors...

But most of all,

_For making me feel loved, and helping me love myself!_

I thank you from the very bottom of my heart!

I respect you, love you, adore you, and trust you to always take care of me in times of distress!

With nothing but love,

A forever admirer

**Author's Note:**

> https://thedreamingscorpio.tumblr.com/


End file.
